Every Breath You Take
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you
1. Prologue

Tory awoke with the alarm clock's annoying bell. With her curly brown hair falling over her eyes under the bright sunlight of the morning, her dyed blonde strands that seemed like molten gold were covering her bare shoulders.

She blinked during a while until her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. Under her long lashes were hiding two big brown circles. Guys who had already dated with her all had said that there was nothing prettier than the eyes of Victoria Toretto.

Yawning, she shifted in the bed, making the sheets falling from sideways. Her mate still muttered something in his sleep, but turned away. She sat on the bed, and her back rested against the cold wall. She had been soundly sleeping, but the damn alarm had interrupted her sleep.

Once she was fully awake, she glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit!" She yelled when she saw what time was. Instantly, Tory jumped out of the bed. "Dom is going to kill me!"

She picked up her clothes and shoes.

"Josh, wake up!" She ordered, doing a thousand and one attempts to put on her pants. The young man groaned, continuing to catch up on his sleep. "Damn!" Once she had her shirt on, Tory walked up to the bed and began to shake her friend. "Hey, hey!" The boy seemed too gone in his sleep. She ran to the bathroom, filled a glass with cold water and returned to the room. When she clamb on the bed, and didn't hesitated to twist her wrist and she threw all the water on Josh's face, making him awake up in panic.

"What…? How...?" He ran his hands over his face, while the cold water ran down his chest. "Tory!" He yelled, wiping himself with the sheets. "Why did you do that!?"

"Look at the time!" She said, pointing at the clock. As the boy's green eyes traveled to the clock, his expression turned into a grimace of horror.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted as he hurried out of the bed. He had exactly 10 minutes to leave Tory at home, before her brother could notice her absence.

Once the couple was ready, they got into the car. Josh ran as fast as he could. Victoria turned on her phone again. Her heart sank when she saw so many missed calls from Mia. She knew her sister would support her no matter what, but now she had exceeded its limit. Dominic wouldn't believe that his sister had been studying all night for her entrance exam to university. Well, nobody really believed that, really.

Josh took a sharp turn on a curve, and almost collided with another car.

"Keep you damn eyes on the road, man!" She claimed, settling into her seat. The driver had barely heard her; but that didn't really matter: They were running out of time.

"Is it really necessary to do this every time!?" Josh questioned, pressing his hands against the wheel. "Seriously, is Dom responsible for checking if you're in bed?"

"I have a brother, it's different to have two sisters." She snapped.

Once parked in front of the Toretto's house, Josh turned off the engine of the car and rubbed his head while Tory was grabbing her stuff from her seat. They still had two minutes.

"We should stop doing this." Josh suggested. "We should talk to Dom. Maybe he will understand."

Tory bit her lips. She liked Josh, but not enough to start a serious relationship.

"I think it's still soon." She replied, messing with a strand of her hair. "It might the best to wait, just a little longer don't you think?" She insisted.

He chuckled in a fake way and rested his head against the window.

"Hey." She whispered while approaching him. "Meet me at the race tonight." She smiled, stroking his cheek with her delicate fingers. "It will be fun…"

"Goodbye, Tory." He interrupted annoyed, repositioning his hands on the wheel. "See you next week."

Tory looked down and put her bag on her shoulder and tried to say goodbye to him, but Josh refused. Hurt, she left the car and looked at him.

"I will see..." Before she could finish the sentence, Josh started the car again." I hope you…" The engine's sound obscured her words. She took a few steps back, while he drove in the opposite direction, leaving her there.

Tory stood still in the middle of the street. She felt silly for not having told Josh what she really felt about him, but she didn't wanted to hurt him with the raw truth. After all the good moments they had lived together; after three years as friends, it didn't seemed fair that their relationship ended up like that. Thinking about it made her return to the past: when they first met at a party after she won a race. Josh was one of Leon's friends. He was tall, had piercing green eyes, a melting smile and a nice sense of humor.

"What the hell is the matter with me?" She whispered as she turned to return to her house." I'm such an idiot!" She exclaimed to herself out loud.

She reached into her pockets, looking for the keys. Where did she had left them? It would be a very foolish thing to go there and ringing at the bell. How could Dom be so mean at her, for not going to sleep in her own house? Maybe if she explained to him that at the last minute a friend invited her to? No. Her phone was dead? No. It all looked like great ideas in her head, but Tory knew that Dom would discover the truth, sooner or later.

She was so focused on the steps she was taking that she didn't notice the truck coming across the street. The driver honked and when he was at the same distance as the girl and he stopped the march. Tory looked over her shoulder; it was the same red truck that nearly crashed with them earlier.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" The owner of the vehicle said from the inside. "Hey, hold on a sec..." He whispered once he faced her. "I think I almost caused your friend's accident with his car back then. I just wanted to apologize."

"It's alright, nothing happened" She said.

"Are you alright?" He continued with a concerned face.

'I'm fine, don't worry." She settled her hair and tilted her head. "I've seen you before...You've been for days hanging around my house. Are you a stalker?"

He laughed shyly.

"Nah. Don't worry. I'm not a crazy guy, just a car enthusiast." He explained "I work for Harry."

Tory smiled, watching him up and down. He was handsome. Very handsome. For a moment, she forgot about Josh and that guilt sensation abandoned her. Now she only had eyes for him.

"I'm Brian." He smiled, shaking her hand.

The sun tore bright flashes on his blond hair. Tory felt a squeeze in the stomach; he had blue eyes. Ocean blue eyes.

"Brian Earl Spilner." He ended.

"Wow." She remarked, accepting Brian's hand. "You even got the name of a stalker." She laughed, not taking her eyes off him.

He smirked, revealing his perfect teeth.

"And your name is...?" He asked curious.

"Victoria Toretto." she answered. "But everybody calls me Tory."

"That's a beautiful name you got there." He said, cutting the greeting by putting his hand on his pocket.

The hand of the young girl experienced a sort of electric current that ran through her body. For a long moment, the youngest Toretto was lost in the man's eyes. They were more intense than any other. And that, she liked.

Okay, Tory." Brian broke the silence. "I think it's time for me to go." He took a few steps back, to sit on the driver seat of his truck. "I hope we will see each other soon."

"You still look like a stalker to me.." She joked, crossing her arms. "But I really hope so, Spilner."

After that Mia had scolded Tory for having disappeared all night, the mahogany-haired girl took her place behind the counter of the family restaurant. The place was almost empty; on a table was couple of friends having lunch beside the window; they were sharing silent stares and some other a casual conversation. The atmosphere was too overwhelming as well as hot. She looked directly at the fans spinning lazily, sending weak currents of cold. Tory fanned herself with a thin racing magazine, while the sweat from her forehead traced some paths.

"I wanna go home." She muttered, resting her head on the counter. Usually Tory liked the Los Angeles' weather, but she couldn't stand all those endless days of heat, where it didn't passed even a little bit of cold wind, and rarely rained.

The whole time she had been working, she hadn't heard from Josh. The guy didn't bothered to call her, and she was worried about him.

When the clock struck 12:30, a red truck parked outside the restaurant. Tory looked up, but wasn't surprised at all. Brian Earl Spilner exited his car and headed to the store. As he crossed the threshold, he walked up to the counter and took his seat in front of Tory.

"Hi." He greeted softy.

"After three hours, I was starting to wonder where you were at, Spilner." She smiled.

"I was working." Brian replied, resting his elbows on the table. "And now I'm hungry." He added a little back hunching forward as he crossed his arms.

"What can I give you?" Victoria asked while straightening the hair. A thin strand fell in her eyes, giving her an innocent look. He smiled. After taking his eyes off her, Brian looked at the other clients. They were all eating tuna sandwiches.

"I would like one of these." He answered while pointing at the sandwiches.

Tory looked at a few clients and then turned to Brian.

"You sure?" She asked. "We have other foods if you…"

"Nah, I'm sure. I want a tuna sandwich."

"Okay… how do you like it?" she asked while taking a little white notebook.

"I want tuna on white, no crust." He explained smirking.

"Alright." She left the counter, standing at the table that was against the wall; where were all the ingredients she needed. "You do know that our tuna is terrible right?" She said, biting her lips. With a knife she cut two slices of bread and with a thinner knife she took care of removing the crust.

"Well, I'll take the risk." Brian replied, smiling. She rubbed some mayonnaise between two slices of bread, before finally pouring the tuna. Once she finished, she placed it on a plate and served it to her client.

"Wanna something to drink?" Tory asked, returning to her former position; her body relaxed and her elbows on the table.

"A beer would be fine."

"You like Corona?" She asked.

"I think so." He replied. " I must return to work after lunch." He still explained, taking a bite of his sandwich. Tory approached one of the refrigerators and opened it. The cold inside her skin prickled, but she managed to overshadow the warmth she felt. She pulled out two coronas.

"This one is on the house." She smiled. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." He repeated. Tory took a long drink from her beer and felt it moistening her throat.

"So ... how's your lunch, stalker?" She joked.

Brian smiled and looked at the tuna sandwich.

"Not bad. I don't know why you said all those things about the tuna. I think it's good."

"The mayonnaise makes magic..." She murmured, playing with the tag of her drink.

"Well, the flavor depends on the hands of the cooker." Brian said, giving another bite.

"Aw, thanks, you're so cute." She smiled as she unexpectedly blushed.

For fifteen minutes, both were talking about various topics. As Tory told him she loved being around cars; her greatest treasure was the Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2001; the car that Dom gave in her 20th birthday. She also had told him that one of her ambitions was to get a scholarship to study at the University of California, Berkeley. For his part, Brian told her that he also loved being around cars. He had begun working with Harry to learn more about them and to check some of his theories about the speed and the effect caused by the NOS. They seemed to have much more in common than they thought.

"Well." Brian finished the last drop of beer and pulled the bottle back, next to the dish. "Gotta get back to work." He announced. "It was a pleasure to have spent this time with you, Tory." From his pocket he pulled his wallet. "Tell me how much I owe you for the food."

"Nothing. You don't owe me anything." She replied, picking up the things on the counter. "I told you, it's all on the house."

"Come on." He insisted. "Tell me how much money I must gave you."

"Brian." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't make me repeat things twice. I hate to repeat things twice!"

He, somehow hesitant, put the wallet back on his pocket.

"Well, I suppose I should return tomorrow then." Brian murmured.

"I won't go anywhere." She nodded, cleaner the counter. "But if you'll come tomorrow, you will pay me, Spilner."

He smiled.

"Goodbye, Tory."

"Goodbye, Brian."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Author's Note: Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter was that none of the Fast & Furious franchise belongs to me. I just took the characters, settings and plot to suit my story.**_

 _ **I also want to thank PaulWalkerlover73, my co-writer and translator, and purple44 for comment! This is my first novel in English and I appreciate that you like! Thank you!**_

 _ **If there is any mistake, sorry.**_

 _ **Dany_Styles_09**_

The night had quick fallen that day. The Toretto's restaurant had closed its doors. Tory was at her house. After an exhausting day of work, a warm bath was all the only thing she needed to be happy.

Once wrapped in the towels, she returned to her room. On the bed the clothes she would wear for the evening was: a plaid shirt, a basic shirt tops, shorts and a ripped jean, accompanied by Converse's white. She pulled out a set of underwear from the drawer and began to dress.  
On this particular night, she would hold a street race. Tory had insisted with Dominic, and after two weeks, she finally got a "yes" by her brother.

Mia knocked.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" Tory said, putting on her shirt.

When she finished changing, she disheveled her hair in a ponytail settled; showing her bare shoulders. For those moments of the day, her eyes were clear and warm brown, like melted chocolate.

Before leaving the room, she took her keys and put them in the pocket of her shirt. Leaving the hall, she headed toward the stairs. Downstairs, voices could be heard. Tory immediately knew that; Vince, Leon, Jesse and Letty had arrived. She took the stairs two at a time, to a stop at the break. Everyone was waiting for her to finally appear.

"Finally!" Leon exclaimed, raising his arms. "We have waited centuries for you, baby!"

"The good things are always late, "She interjected, dropping the last two steps. "Besides, I only take twenty minutes. Nothing to do a scandal about."

"We better get going." Vince suggested.

Tory lunged before anyone opened the door first. Outside the house, Dom and Mia were next to the garage. The oldest of the Toretto siblings hasn't going to participate in the race, but he wanted to advise his younger sister before.

Victoria saw with glory and pride, her beloved Camaro. Her car looked bright due to the light of the moon; the black paint gleamed in her eyes. Undoubtedly, those adjustments should be the beautiful thing of Dominic. She was about to open the driver's door when Dom stopped her.

"Stop right there, _Speed Ranger_." He ordered as he grabbed her arm and pulled the keys from her pocket.

"Dom…" She protested.

"No. You're going to hear." He closed the door. "This is not a game. This is for real. I am just letting you go because you're my sister and I'm sure that you will be careful and won't do anything stupid." Tory rolled her eyes. "If I see you lose control and wanting to be like those arrogant idiots, I'll let you don't compete tonight or any other, understood?"

"Yes, Dom, I understood. Can I go now?" The eldest Toretto returned the keys to her. "Thanks. I love you" She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before entering the car.

-…-…-…-

By the time the team arrived, they found that the street was already closed. Next to an old building were parked three racing cars with their respective owners standing beside them. Tory knew them all; it wasn't the first time she ran with them, so she didn't felt intimidated. Her Camaro engine roared loudly before she finally pulled over. The noisy crowd surrounded the car, cheering the newcomers. Racers and viewers all felt an incomparable respect towards Dom; which made Tory quite jealous. Something she just wanted to be as beloved as her brother was.

"Dominic, brother!" Hector exclaimed, leaving the crowd; both men shook hands in a typical greeting. "Ready to run?"

"Nah, not tonight..." He turned to youngest of the Toretto's. "But I know someone who will bite the Crap outta you."

"So, little Victoria came here to try her luck, huh ..." crooned the organizer, rubbing his hands. "I hope that speed is in your veins, girl." He smirked.

"It sure does." she replied crossing her arms. Hector cheerfully laughed and patted her back, then away. The other competitors had come too.

"You'll do fine," Mia whispered, moving closer to her sister. Vic winked before putting her hands in her pockets.

The team had moved away and was mixed with the crowd. Victoria was alone with her car. She felt the nerves tickling her stomach, but she was too sure how to retire. While waiting, she sat on the hood. She looked at her opponents; they weren't unknown faces; she knew them all. They went to Harry to buy the parts they needed for their cars and they went to see Dom when something was wrong.

"Not bad for a future university girl." A voice caught her attention. She looked to her side, and Brian was beside her. "You had kept this from me."

"Not many know it." She replied as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Many people here will recognize you."

"The name Toretto is very popular." She said modestly as he shrugged. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the race and I came" Brian said, raising his hands into the pockets. "Can I take a look at your _'baby'_?" Tory smiled, moving away from the Camaro.

"Look at all you want."

Brian faced the car and opened the hood.

"Wow, girl." He hissed, pulling for a closer look. "You have something amazing here. The front engine has 8 cylinders ..." He turned to her. "What is your record in distance and time?"

"400 meters to 50 km/h in 1.9 seconds." She smiled proudly.

"Amazing!" Brian put his eyes on hers. "So…what you plan for tonight?"

"You make too many questions, stalker." She said, crossing her arms. "You're a cop, aren't you?" She asked mockingly.

"Nah, just an amateur, I told you." Tory stared at him for a moment, and then she smiled.

"I believe in you, stalker." She admitted.

"And what's your plan?" He wanted to know, again closing the hood.

"Dom made some changes to it. He had to change the engine and several other changes that put it somewhat more powerful and more resistant." She chuckled, yet focused on what she was saying. "The wheels also now it has better adhesion and it prevents from slipping."

"Good call." supported Brian.

"Hey, Tory!" Vince interrupted. His brow furrowed immediately when he saw the stranger. "Dom wants to talk to you." He got in between them, putting Brian aside. "Hector says the race is about to begin."

"Oh, well," Tory looked over Vince. "See you later, stalker."

Brian smiled as he nodded.

"Stalker?" Vince muttered as he and the girl approached the rest of the team.

"Just ... just forget it..." Tory cursed silently when saw Leon. Josh's face immediately strucked in her memory.

Where he was? She looked into the crowd, but she couldn't find him. Did Josh came to the race? She would have to ask Leon later.

Disappointed, she looked back to the front.

"What is it, Dom?" She asked as they came with the others.

"You remember what I told you, right?"

"Yes, I do." She replied with a bored tone. "Don't do anything stupid and blah, blah."

"Yes, keep it in your mind and second ..." he pulled back over the people. "Hector said these jerks don't play fair. They will try to get you out of the way as soon as possible. Remember what I told you; don't try to be better than them. If you want to win, you must find the way to do it clean and without crap."

"Yes, I understood" Dom gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Good luck, Tory," she smiled at her older brother.

"Okay, folks!" Hector's voice made them separate. "After a century of waiting, the moment has finally arrived!" A chorus of voices broke out at that time. "Our skilled competitors will face a journey through the streets of the Los Angeles, but only one runner will manage to win!"

All the people began to cheer again. Both, Letty and Leon, supported Tory shouting her name.

"Start with the betting!"

Riders gathered in a tight circle and began to talk among themselves. Hector watched, waiting. Dom stepped forward and handed a brown envelope to Tory.

"You have 20 thousand dollars to bet." He murmured. "Don't waste them."

"Perfect." She smiled as she opened the envelope, counting the money. She had to must think wisely to know how much money she had to put on the table.

"Gentlemen?" Hector spoke. The group split. Tory saw in the eyes of the riders that something was wrong.

"We'll run." The one with the same height of Dom of said. "But not against a girl."

"What's wrong with that?" Tory questioned, somewhat offended.

"You could break a nail, baby." Said another, making the others laughing.

"All of you are thinking that is not worthy to compete against me?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Okay. Test me." Then, she went to Hector. "I bet 20.000 myself." She threw the envelope to his face.

Brian, who was nearby, chuckled.

"Tory…" Dom looked sternly; ready to drag her out of the place.

"Leave it, she got this." intervened Mia.

The other competitors made their bets.

"Nah, 20.000 is a tiny price." The big guy murmured, placing dollar for dollar in the hand of Hector. "But 30,000 ... that it's a number."

Tory looked at her siblings. She knew she would be spending the limit, but that guy had insulted her in certain way.

"Perfect ... I will pay 30,000 if you win. But if I do ... give me 50.000 and ... and your car!"

The audience was waiting to see what the other competitor would respond.

"This girl can make deals." He extended his hand to her. "Deal. But if I win, you pay me with money and with something else ..."

"Hey!" Leon and Vince had to stop Dom.

Tory chewed her lip for a few seconds.

"Deal." she said, squeezing his hand. "Give me your best shot, brother"

"I'll give you, baby"

Both drivers made their way to their cars. The team went after Tory.

"Thanks for listen to me." Dom protested ironic. "You came out very well not act like an idiot."

"Life is more fun if you break the rules and live a little wild." She replied. "Besides, he implied that I am not a worthy competitor. I will make him change his mind. Trust me."

Dominic left the car, meeting with other spectators. The team wished luck to Tory and also marched.

Victoria was already in her car with the seat belt in place. Her hands trembled a little, but it was nothing serious. She took a deep breath and her hair fell away from her eyes.

"Hey," Brian appeared at the window. "I hope you win." He muttered.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey, you know what the second price you must pay if you lose, right?" He asked, uneasily.

"Yeah, I know." Tory said. "It's something that makes me ashamed, but ... I will do everything possible to avoid it."

He pulled something from his pocket and handed it.

"I have to go now, but I want you to call me as soon as you finish the race." He wrote a number on a piece of paper. "I hope to be around, and you win or lose, I'll be waiting with a cold Corona, okay?

"Okay, Spilner." She grinned, and so did she.

As Brian left, Tory felt the atmosphere becoming tense. The other two competitors have left the competition, leaving the other guy like her only opponent.

"Are you ready, friends?!" He asked Hector, standing on the starting line. Viewers responded _yes_ in a choir, while the drivers roaring engines of their cars. "Okay, okay! Good luck to you, guys!" He raised his arms. "NOW!"

Tory stepped on the accelerator hard. The momentum generated, making the back of the girl hitting the seat. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel and the moment was ahead. Two hundred meters later, it appeared a curve. Tory should turn closely, to prevent the other driver to steal her position. The wheels squealed on the pavement as they turned; Victoria stuck to the window when she managed to stabilize the car. The second car came up behind her. The other drivers also floor the accelerator, stealing the top spot.

"Damn!" She whispered. They had entered the street where the normal drivers handled with caution. The other guy was already twenty meters ahead of her. Tory dodging to the other cars driving, passing and being careful not to hit any of them. Seen from above, the Chevrolet Camaro looks like a rabbit running in zigzag. The tear of the wheels and the roar of the engine fed Tory ears. "Come on, come on…oh, I've got you!" She had managed to spot the back of the Toyota Supra electric blue, her opponent's.

Active one of the levers, and the engine ran harder, as if running within 16 cylinders. With that first aid, she managed by the Toyota stand.

"Two more laps, baby!" chanted the driver, mocking her. "I'll see you at the motel in a few minutes, honey!"

"Only in your dreams, you idiot!" Turning a second corner, the Toyota was at the same height and distance as the Chevrolet, only having a thin line between them. The other driver made a sudden swerve and hit Tory. The impact destabilized the Camaro; making its passenger losing control. In Victoria's eyes the world turned into a whirlwind of colors and diffuses forms. The Toyota pulled away at high speed, leaving a trail of laughter of the idiot who was driving.

"Damn it!" Tory exclaimed, pounding the steering wheel. Her head throbbed and something warm went down her temple. She ran her fingers back and forth blood.

"Great, just great!" She tried to start the car, but he purred. She tried several times, but the controls did not respond. "Damn!" She shouted. She tried to leave, but the door was too damaged by the stroke. "Great just… yes!"

She banged her fist on the steering wheel. The window glass was completely splintered, and it looked like a wide web of a spider.

"The son of a bitch won!" She muttered, frustrated. She had gotten into this mess, accepting the bet of that idiot cheater. She hugged the wheel, resting her head against her hands. Now it wasn't much to do; even though she was speeding, the race would be over and she would have lost 30.000 dollars and her dignity...

But it wasn't all lost.

 **Brian**.

If anyone could help her, it was him.

She took the piece of paper, grabbed her phone, which luckily was intact and quickly taped the number written.

The tones rang against her ear, like the most beautiful song.

"Come on, Spilner, come on!"

One ... two ... three tones and...

"Hello?"

"Brian!" She exclaimed, relieved.

"Tory? Are you? What happened? You won?"

"I... I need your help." She pleaded. "I need you to come to me!"

"Well, relax, where are you?"

Tory shifted in her seat, looking for any reference and all she found was a huge neon sign indicating a bar.

"Bar Las Margaritas?"

"Yes," Brian said. "I know where you are. I'll be there in a minute." He announced, then hang up.

She sat back and waited. Tory didn't know much about Brian, but she trusted him. For a moment, she felt the necessity of calling Dom, but that would give him an excuse to not let her participate again, and be would scold at her for sure.

As promised, after one minute, the red truck turned the corner. Tory finished to break the glass of the window and, after making sure that was no remaining sharp beaks, she went through the gap.

"Hey." A familiar voice followed by a shudder were heard crossed by her back when Brian took his hands around her waist, helping her out. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked concerned, his face with a terrible frown.

"No, I don't think so." Tory replied a little disoriented.

"And what's that?" He asked as he touched the cut on her temple. "Tory, you're bleeding! "

"Just charge the damn car, Brian!" She commanded once her feet touched the ground.

Spilner slowly released her and walked around the Camaro, opening the hood. A cloud of white smoke covered his face.

"What happened?"

"That idiot stroke me and then it refused to turn." She explained, annoyed as she saw him leaning forward onto the hood.

His hands touched some cables, moved some others and the smoke started waning.

"Turn it up." Brian said. Tory re-entered through the gap in the window, taking her place. She put the keys in the ignition and gave them a half turn. The engine roared weakly. "Damn." He cursed silently. " Wait." Brian asked once more. With the hood up, Tory couldn't see what he was doing. "Now, try again"

Turning the key again, the engine reacted as before: powerful and furious.

"You're amazing, Brian!" Tory said. "You saved me, man!" She shouted happily.

"You owe me two beers now, girl." He joked as he closed the hood. "Now go and win this crap!"

She crept halfway out the window and holding on the roof, she melt her lips against Brian's cheek.

"Count on that."

Determined not to give up, she stepped on the gas again. That stupid guy wasn't going to get away with it. Tory had no idea how many meters the other driver was in front of her, but she had to cut back on soon.

"Come on, Tory, go, go!"

She turned a corner. She increased the speed a little more, just as the light changed to red.

"Wait, wait just a little longer ..." She drove down the street, so the car increased its speed and passed the traffic light. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Behind her, the honking's were heard, but she didn't even bother to listen to them.

The Camaro crossed six blocks like a lightning. Tory almost saw the finish line; but it seemed strange not to see the Toyota already there with that jerk joking about her. Dom's words were ringing in her ears: _"They will try to get you out of the way as soon as possible"_

She had doubts about the disappearance of her opponent, but she knew she must take advantage of having the open road only for her. Lowering the second lever, the Chevrolet increased its speed once more. It was 400 meters from the finish line.

"Come on, come on, baby, go!" Tory begged.

The distance seemed too short, but it was completely the opposite. Tory's stomach had shrunk to a tight knot. She could already see the line of spectators, who encouraged the Camaro, all excited. For the last time she stepped on the gas, taking advantage of the high ground, giving the car more speed. But not everything was pink. Through the electric rearview mirror she saw the shadow of her opponent's: the Toyota Supra.

"Oh, no, no, dear!" His pissed off voice could be heard. She smiled watching him from the reflection.

"Not this time, sweetie." The street that ran was narrow, perfect for driving in zigzag and so prevent the passage of another car.

"Bitch!" Cursed the other driver, trying to break through.

Already at fifty meters, there were two girls holding two checkered flags. Actuating a third lever, the Camaro crossed the remaining meters and parked in front of a boisterous audience.

She was the winner!

The Toyota Supra stopped near Tory.

Victoria was surrounded by excited people who wanted to congratulate her, but her team broke through and helped her out of the car.

"What the hell did you do to your baby?" Jesse asked, seeing the damage of the left door.

"Nothing that cannot be fixed." Tory quickly replied although she actually lamented that nasty hit. It was an ugly blow and that would cost a few dollars to repair.

"Here's our winner!" Hector said, taking her arm and lifting it. "Victoria Toretto!"

Mia stepped from the crowd and hugged her sister.

"Wipe the blood before you go see Dom." She whispered, before she pulled away.

"Oh ... right." She nodded and with the back of her hand, she cleaned as best she could.

"It's payment time." Hector handed her an amount that exceeded 50. 000 dollars. "Hey, Jonathan! Move your ass here!" He shouted, calling the driver who had lost. "Come here and give your part of the deal!"

Jonathan approached. He was frowning. He reached into his pocket and gave the keys to his Toyota. Then he turned, walking away with the rest of his teammates.

*.*.*

After the race, Hector gave a party at his own house, which was pretty big. Music, drinks and people didn't stop flowing into the house. Tory was exhausted; every part of her body ached and she even discovered a huge bruise on her forearm. Mia had forced her to go and get to the bathroom and to get cleaned before enjoying the party. Protesting at first, Tory finally accepted. Upstairs, she went into the bathroom. Closing the door, the sound of the music was not as strong as on the outside. She grabbed a towel and turned on the water. Her head was hurting and the low noise wasn't helping at all. She wouldn't dare to tell Dom that this Jonathan had been the cause of that injury or he would end up as the man who had killed her father many years ago. Dom was so overprotective over his family, but above everyone, towards his sisters, and that scared the youngest of the Toretto's sometimes.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub with a little mirror on her hand and began to clean the dried blood. Although the race had ended, her hands were still shaking.

"Tory?" Someone called across. "You're okay? Need help?"

"No, Mia, I'm fine!" Tory answered frowning.

She had a good blow to the temple. "You need some aspirin for the pain. I'll be here in a minute!"

"Someone will come to see you," Mia continued. " Can Brian come in?" She asked smiling childishly at him.

Tory smiled and bit his lip.

"Yeah, he can." She left the used towel next to her and attached her hair so she hadn't so much bother to clean the wound.

The handle went down and Brian's face appeared after a few seconds. Hearing the music loudly, she looked down in confusion. But despite that, she managed to not lose her good mood, especially with Brian there with her.

"Thank you Spilner, I win!" she said, standing up. "You're my hero."

"You don't need to thank me." he murmured, moving toward the bathtub. "I just got you out of trouble, you won with your car...The merit is all yours."

"Well …" She scratched her head." My poor baby will have to go to the mechanic for a few days ... " She shrugged." But now I got a Toyota "

"You win more than you bet"

"Yeah ..." she smiled. "And where's my beer?" She asked smirking, seeing that he had only a bottle on his hand.

"You can have a concussion, is not good that you take alcohol." He justified firmly.

"Yes dad, whatever you say," she joked as reached out and snatched the beer.

"Tory, I'm serious. You should go see a doctor." Brian insisted annoyed.

"They make a lot of questions," she murmured. "I hate that in people,"

He squinted, but then he smiled.

"Since you're not going to give my beer back, you could at least let me heal that cut?" He asked softly under her surprised gaze. "It's still bleeding." He justified, pointing at it.

"Of course, if you want."

Brian took the towel and wet it again with water, and passed the tip on the open wound. Tory moaned softly but didn't pull away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, being as smooth as possible.

"I'm sick of all the people who ask me if I'm okay," she murmured before fixing her eyes on his. "But I don't worry about me." She smiled calmly.

"I'm glad you are." He smiled back. "So, what will you do with the money you won?" He wanted to know, blowing slowly the wound.

Him blowing her temple made her feel a strange actually felt good, and to be in his care make Tory smile as she saw how careful and sweet he was with her. Putting herself together, she managed to reply.

"Fixing the Camaro, and perhaps save the rest. The Toyota also need some repairs before putting it on the business."

"Good idea." Brian shook his head before finishing what he was doing.

"It is. Brian ..." she muttered. "I'm tired. I want to sleep"

"Well," he dropped the towel and took her hand, helping her standing up. She left the bottle on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hector has a room for visitors." Tory muttered. "Perhaps they are not occupying. And I'm sure he doesn't bother."

Together, they left the bathroom. As they were in the hall, the sound of the music was echoing in their ears again, with greater intensity than ever. Beer and all those things made Tory dizzy. To prevent her fall, Brian put a hand on the girl's waist and guided her by the landing, down to the room she told him. He stepped forward, sticking his chest against her back, and opened the door.

"Just a few steps and you got a bed." He whispered, placing his mouth close to her ear, making Tory shiver. Before she lay down, Brian took some pillows, lassoing them across the room.

"Ready?"

Tory went to bed and settled to her liking on it.

"Do you need anything else?" He still asked.

She, half asleep, took his hand.

"Stay." She muttered. "Stay with me."

She moved in the mattress, patting some space.

Brian looked at the door and then agreed. When he was lying, he stood on his side to be able to face her.

Tory's eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly; her lips were parted. The breath of the girl was a mixture of beer and gum mint. Brian tucked a strand of hair of hers and put it behind her hear before stroking her cheek's soft skin. She mumbled something and moved closer, so that her head was at the same height as his shoulder.

"You're watching me." She whispered firmly. "That's creepy,"

Brian chuckled. She blinked several times, revealing her dark eyes. Until then, he hadn't known how beautiful those chocolate eyes were.

"Sleep." he said softly. It was midnight and the party still continued.

"I can't do that with all this noise."

"And how do you want to be then?" He asked, holding his head against his hand and resting his elbow on the bed.

"Stay in silence." she said. "Your presence is soothing."

"I like yours too if you meant that."

Tory licked her lips and sighed. She wasn't lying. From their first meeting, she began to feel things for Brian that she had never felt for another guy, not even Josh.

At that time, Brian didn't knew how to describe how near the girl was. If he tilted his head slightly down, he would reach Tory's fleshy lips. It would he willing to do this flick? He met her yesterday, but- _despite his work_ \- he would liked to know her. God! She liked.

Tory was still awake and still hadn't taken her eyes off Brian.

"Just do it." She whispered smiling.

He placed a hand on the girl's cheek as he lowered his head and meanwhile she lifted. Their lips were just a few millimeters apart. But...

...someone opened the door, interrupting.

"Tory?"


	3. Chapter 2

Josh was lying on his bed. The race was tonight and Tory will be in it.

He had not spoken to her since the day before, but had asked his good friend, Leon, who kept abreast of the activities of his beloved girl. Leon had informed him that was a guy behind her; Tory had left him free lunch and had been talking most of the afternoon. Did she already have changed him for another one?

Josh stood up, rubbing his eyes and straightening her hair with his fingertips. On the chair he sat a denim shirt; he placed it and then left the room. He would not be willing to lose his girl.

Once the boy was ready, he left his apartment. The hall was empty and the light flickered weakly, as if ready to go out. Once he was in front of the elevator, he pushed the button to call.

While he waited, he began to think; was something foolish on his part had not spoken with Tory after ... discussion? After all this time beside her, he knew her. Victoria was not prepared to carry out a serious relationship and he was pressing; he also knew that Tory was not one of those girls who liked to be pressed.

"Dammit!" He murmured, kicking the wall. "Dammit!"

He sighs, pulling her head back. Would it be time to recover her? Does she accept his apology?

The elevator opened in his face; one of his neighbors came from inside, and greeted him briefly plunged the hall. Josh slid into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He leans against the wall of mirrors. His eyes staring at the sign with bright numbers; lights indicating in what floor he was. When the elevator finally reached its destination, the doors opened again.

The breeze of the hall ruffles his hair. Josh took the keys from his pocket and headed for the door to the garage. He went down stairs and got to the parking lot. With his finger pressed the alarm button: with two tones, the headlights of his Dodge Challenger Convertible flashed. Josh crossed the stretch that separated him from his car; he holding on to one end, jumped into the vehicle.

With the keys did start the engine; Dodge sweet purrs like a kitten, before showing its true power. Josh always loved that car. It was a relic from his father and maybe something would happen to their offspring. It backtracking, powered garage doors: metal curtain genre rasped before starting to curl, letting you see the outside lights.

Looking in the mirror, Josh went out.

As he left the building complex, it accelerated slightly. That part of Los Angeles was completely deserted. There was not a soul transiting and that he liked; there was more space in the street and could exceed the speed as he pleases. Stopping at the first traffic light, his phone vibrates inside his pocket. Waiting for the lights change, Josh opened the message.

 _"Brother! I want you to come now to the house of Hector; do not know the party where I am! "_

Josh smiled at the screen. Leon The message ended with a _"Tory is here. Come and get it, tiger! "_

Looking at that, he hopes grew. Perhaps with a few other beers, he achieved talk to her and asks her forgiveness.

When the light turned green, he stepped on the gas, going down the street.

-.-.-.-

Nearly twenty minutes later, Josh parked outside the house of Hector. Being outside, the noise was deafening music. The light filtering through the windows and shadows danced on the rhythm of electronic music. Getting off the car he joined the guests who entered or left the house. On entering he saw his friend sitting in a chair with a pretty girl sitting on his lap; Leon apparently told him about the race and how proud he was to have helped win the Camaro. Josh greeted him with brief hand movement and then step between the other guests was opened. In one corner I saw Dom and Letty together, talking with Hector and Vince. By a girl received a bottle of beer in her hand she leaned against one wall.

Somewhere in the room, Mia was enjoying her beer and keeping a fluent conversation with one of the friends of Hector. Looking up, she found the newcomer. She saw Josh's eyes were moving all face looking ... looking for Tory.

-¡Josh! -the alluded turned sideways, meeting with the young Toretto. She greeted him with a hand. "It's been ages since I last saw you!" she exclaim coming towards him.

"Yes, I've been busy.-he admitted.-You know, college steals time.-

"I get it." She smiled, leaning against the wall. Both remained silent for a moment. Josh was dying to find Victoria, but would be rude of him to reject the company of Mia. She was a good girl and you could say that a good friend.

"Hey, Mia." He calls. "Where is your sister?" Asked politely as he drank a little of his bottle.

"Upstairs." She replied, smiling. "I think." He nodded and while preparing to go upstairs, she stopped, put her hand on his back. "Josh, Tory is not quite right at the moment."

"What's up?" He asked concerned, with a frown on his face.

"She's a little... huh?"

"Do not worry, Mia. I got this." Josh responded immediately, not giving enough time to Mia to finish what she meant.

The boy headed upstairs, leaving his bottle of beer in one of the steps. On the way he met girls who wanted to invite him ... a good night, but he turned them down politely. Almost reaching the top floor, he saw two figures moving down the hall. He took two steps jumped and found Tory and another guy. Almost instinctively, Josh clenched his fists and teeth. But what angered him most was seeing **his** girl was quite pleased in the arms of that other idiot. He saw all the way to the other two went inside a room. Josh was about to go down, but was not going to leave it at that. He finished up the stairs and stood before striding to the guest room of Hector.

The door was half open, so he could see a bit inside. Tory was lying in the bed and seemed more asleep than awake. The other boy was standing beside her and asked if she needed anything more. Josh's heart was stopped when he saw that she held the hand of this guy and asked him to stay. He wanted to make himself believe that ... that Tory would be unable to exchange it for someone who does not even know. He wanted to believe that.

He had to move away when they closed the door. If something happened between those two, he would not have any chance. Waiting for her to recant, he puts his ear against the door and waited.

 _-Just do it.-_

Do? Do what?

Tory, by what he had seen, was not fully awake, and could be drunk and the guy could take advantage of it. He would not allow it. Josh made a decision: would break the face if that idiot came to touch his ...girlfriend!

With shoulder he pushed the door inward and opened completely. The two occupants of the room were very close together, almost was not gap that separated them.

-Tory? He called, with clenched fists and anger mounting him by the throat. The blond boy stood quickly and left the bed. Victoria's eyes were open and find an expression of confusion on her face.

"Oh ... Josh..." her hands traveled to her mouth and took large brown eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here? "

"Isn't you told me to come to see the race?" he questioned, staring at the other boy with murderers eyes.

"I... huh..."She was nervous. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, and I regret interrupted."

"Josh!" she calls. "Do not leave, please!" she crawls through the mattress and stood, a little wobbly, but managed to stay stand. "Let's talk. Do not go. Please."

"It would be better if I go." Blond boy slipped Tory side and approached the door. Josh had to restrain attack there.

"Who is this?" he questioned, once they left alone. With the palm of his hand closed the door violently.

"His name is Brian." she replied, with a trickle of voice. "He helped me ..."

"I do not care to know in what he helped you" snapped the boy. "I want you to tell me what the hell you were doing a minute ago."

She started to look at the floor. She didn't have an excuse; Josh had seen them and it was too obvious what she and Brian were planning to do. How silly she was feeling now! She couldn't even look at him in the eyes…It was too embarrassing

"Josh…I'm so, so sorry." She whispered. "I…I should have talked to you about what happened that morning, but I didn't want to bother you with that and… I mean, I don't know what I was doing… the hit...my head…everything was, and still is, very confusing!" Her eyes didn't leave the floor while she kept touching with her fingers tips the painful area of her head. She wasn't lying.

"I mean it: I didn't want to bother you with this discussion, making you remember all the things we said to each other in the car. I wanted to give you… your space."  
"Oh, let me get this straight. You don't want to bother me, but you almost sleep with some stranger, Vic?" He screamed at her. "What the hell you've been thinking, huh?!" He passed his hands over his face, sighing.

"I love you, Tory!" Josh exclaimed, raising his voice and facing the youngest Toretto. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?" His voice was no full of emotion and getting weaker as he faced her. "Do have to say it in another language? Write it on a paper? I don't care what you've been doing with this guy, what really bothers me is that you don't feel the same I feel about you ...You know what? I'm tired. I'm sick of trying to understand you! I always tried so hard, I always did my best but I just...I can't. Just say something…Otherwise; I'm giving up on you..." He took her by the shoulders, and placed his hands on her cheeks. His forehead gently rested against hers. "Please, give me something worth to fight for. Tell me what is happening here. "He demanded as he placed a hand on her chest, near to her heart.

"Josh..." she closed her eyes and breathe slowly. "I'm sorry, but...I..."

"No. Just don't." He interrupted her, hesitating at the last moment. "I don't wanna know. I think I already know the answer."

Tory's heart sank as she spotted tears filling Josh's eyes. "Apparently I don't have a damn spot in your fantastic life..." He declared with a hurt voice.  
"No...It's just...I..." Tory managed to explain, with no use.

"No!" he yelled. "You know what? I'm sick of this!" He put some distance between them. "I'm sick to support that kind of relation with you. I love you, but I cannot sustain this farce for much longer. I always think about you in every decision I make, damn it! I can't think in anything or anyone else if it's not you...but it's not something that we both do. Now, I'm sorry but this is enough…"

"What...what are you talking about?" She asked, worried. She already had tears on her dark eyes and a weird sensation on her chest. She was totally sad about all those words, but she had to admit it.

He was in the right.

"I'm sorry, but I have to move on with my life and you're holding me, impeding the progress."

"Oh, Josh, no!" she begged, trying to hold his arm, but he immediately walked away. "Please, don't do this to me. I'm sorry, I really am. Please, give me just one last chance."

"No" he interrupted once more. "I've already made my choice. Goodbye."

He crossed the room, opened the door and then closed it with all his strength.

Outside, the music was too loud. The people were pressed against the stairs, while the drink kept flowing around. Josh had to dodge the girl who flirted with him, but this time he wasn't so friendly with them anymore.

"Josh?" Leon calls him, but he didn't stop. "Josh! Wait bro!"

Josh kept walking and before getting to the door, he came across the room and saw his rival. He was in a corner talking to Mia, and she was worried. Josh, clenching his fists and very determined, approached them.

"...and I told him..." Brian continued, talking in whispers, unaware that an enraged Josh was getting nearby.

"Hey!" He called louder, even more loudly than the music. Brian turned, and met a fist punch on his face.

"Josh!" Mia screamed, holding Brian. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I did what I had to, Mia."


	4. Chapter 3

The time had passed. Tory continued working at the family restaurant and with her studies as always. But she wasn't paying attention at any of those things anymore.

The day was too heavy, like the usual weather in LA.

"Vic!" Mia called, waving a little notebook with the orders. "Hey, I have been calling you for ages now. Can't you hear me? Are you in this planet?"

Tory looked up, pushing her books and notes away.

"Sorry." She received the notebook with those same orders, noting the list of snacks to be prepared. Tory extended her hand to the pantry of the white tableware, without taking her eyes off the notebook.

"You're thinking about Josh, aren't you?" Mia asked, putting her elbows on the counter. With the only mention of Josh, Tory let slip one of the dishes. The porcelain plate broke into pieces as it hit the ground. Dom, from his office, barely looked up.

"Are you alright?" He still questioned concerned.

"I am!" The youngest of the Toretto's siblings started to pick up all the pieces.

"Here, let me help you," Mia told kindly to her sister as she walked around the counter, kneeling beside her.

"I can do it in my own." Tory replied annoyed, taking a plastic bag below the counter and placing all the broken pieces of the dish inside it.

"This is only an excuse to talk to you." Mia argued, smiling. "Vic...What's wrong with you?"

Tory let behind the rest of porcelain and sat on the floor, placing her knees against her chest.

"I just...I can't process what the hell happened at that party." She confessed. "I mean, I was talking with Brian and...Josh showed up in the bedroom. He yelled at me, and I... I just...I stood in silence. When he left the room…I just wanted to cry, you know?" She clucked her tongue and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "I can't blame him. It was my fault, only my damn fault..."

"Hey...don't say that." Mia put her arms over her sister's shoulders. "What happened at the party, it wasn't your fault. It was..."

"So who was the guilty? Brian? Josh? You?" Tory shook her head. "No, it was no ones fault. Except, mine."

"All right, I can't talk to you if you think like that. I'm sorry." Mia raised her hands and curved her lips.

"Hello?" a third voice sounded from the other side of the counter, and the two sisters stood up quickly.

"The customers!" The oldest exclaimed. "Tory, the orders!" She took the youngest by her arm. "Come, quickly. Hey...sorry!" She walked around the counter again, helping the consumers.

"Hey, Mia."

"Oh, hi Brian." Tory gulped and rose from the ground. When she was finally up, she faced her 'stalker'.

The way in which she appeared made the boy startle.

"Oh, hey you." Brian greeted warmly. "You have a rabbit hole back there?" He joked, smiling in a friendly way.

She didn't responded. She only smiled back, but her expression was too lazy compared to his.

"Okay...you've been staring at me for...a minute, now you're the creepy one."

"Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't have a good week, or month or year, for that matter. I don't know."

"You were fine to me yesterday. What's the matter?" He asked, making her shrugging.

"Let's talk about something else, please." Tory requested. "What can I offer you for lunch?"

"Oh...c'mon, are you really going to ask that?"

She laughed.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" She wrote on her own notebook.

"I don't know, how it is?" He asked smiling.

"Awful, as always!" Mia exclaimed at another side of the room. The other two were smiling at her.

"She's right." Tory admitted. "And you have to know something: for the last three weeks you've been coming in here, asking me how the tuna is. It was creepy yesterday, creepy the day after, and guess what? It hasn't changed. And my other options didn't change neither..."

"My answer, like always is: I'll have a tuna sandwich." She rolled her eyes before she left the counter to take everything she needed to start preparing orders to both other clients like Brian.

"How's the college going?" He asked, looking at one of her books.

"Boring, like always." She said, removing the bread crusts and placing two burgers on the grill. "Too much tests and too much stupid partners." Brian avoided a laugh. "They think they're superiors, but they aren't."

"Did you tell them that?" He inquired.

"Oh…maybe. I had one or two deep and rude conversation with a girl…and, I don't know how, but I finished with a punch on my lips…"

"Well, maybe she wasn't too rational…"

"That's what I thought!" She exclaimed raising her arms.

"Brian," Mia interrupted. "She's lying to you. She attacked the girl in first place."

"Hey! Get back to work!" Tory commanded, placing to plates with the hamburgers on the counter. The oldest rolled her eyes, taking the orders. Brian smiled with the situation. "Don't listen to her." The young girl whispered. She got back to the worktable and continued with Brian's order. "So…how have you been, Stalker?"

"Oh, I was too sure you forgot that stupid nickname…"

"Your name can be Brian, but for me, you'll always going to be Stalker."

"You're so nice." He commented ironically. "And I've been fine, working for Harry and you know all that. Nothing new."

Tory finally finished the tuna sandwich; she placed the food on the new plate and she finally handed to him. He was used to see her with her elbows on the counter front of him, but this time, she was two steps back from the board. He felt her eyes examining his face, looking for something. After a few seconds, she blinked and turned her face away.

"A Corona?" She suggested, approaching the refrigerator.

"What are you looking at?" Brian asked when Tory put a cold beer on the counter.  
She sighed, uncorking the bottle.

"For weeks I had been trying to figure out what the hell happened at your face." She confessed. "Your eye looks so terrible…have you had a fight?"

"Well..." He touched the bruised zone with his finger tip. "It isn't like it looks like. That guy took me by surprise; I didn't expect that from him."

"He was drunk?"

Brian tilted his head.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit. But what I can tell you for sure he was totally mad."

"Wow!" she commented. "Poor of you." Tory put her elbows on the counter, leaning forward. "Does it hurt you?" She wanted to know, bringing her fingers into the wound. "Because, we have to be realist here, that guy gave you a good punch."

"Oh, thanks. I feel so much better." Brian exclaimed ironically. Tory rolled her eyes. "And no, it doesn't hurt me." She put her finger tips on the bruise, gently touching the area. Indeed, it wasn't a big deal that hit. The color of Brian's natural skin hid it pretty well. Tory felt a tingling sensation when she touched his cheek. His face was covered by a not so thick blond beard, but his skin was silken. She couldn't avoid biting her lip, sliding her hand down.

"Hey." Brian whispered while getting closer. "That big guy back there, is your brother?" Tory gave a quick look over her shoulder, seeing Dom out of his office with a Corona in his hands.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"He been staring us since a while."

"Just ignore him." She simply said. But Brian couldn't do it. Dominic Toretto had something he wanted: a hidden, dark secret. And that secret would help him with his...work.

"Brian?" Tory called him slowly.

"Huh?" He put his eyes on her again. "Yeah, sorry. Tell me."

"Ohm...I wondered what you're going to do in the afternoon?" A mild blush was running on her cheeks, camouflaging with the heat of the day.

"I have nothing to do today." He responded, given a big bite to his sandwich.

"Oh, great." She smiled. "Cause tonight we going to have a race on the street and..."

"Tory!" Mia call. The before mentioned girl looked her sister, killing her with her eyes. "They're coming." She announced. At the begging she couldn't see it, but she could listen.

"Damn..."

Across the empty street a powerful noise started to sound. Like she thought, that noise coming from engines. Four of them to be exact. Tory could imagine to whom they belonged.

"What's going on?" Brian questioned, looking outside.

"The Team." Tory explained. "And they…" She didn't want to mention the fact that anyone of them liked Brian's presence. A few seconds later, four cars parked in front of the restaurant. Mia went back inside, standing next to her sister while the respective owners of the cars approached them.

"Hey, Brian." She called. "No matter what, try not to talk too much with them, alright?"

"Why?"

"Cause…" She shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "Just keep talking with me, okay?" Brian took a look over his shoulder and saw the cars and their owners. "They' re my brother's friends. They are awesome, but they're distrustful to people they don't know." Tory whispered, accommodating some napkins on the counter. She was nervous. She didn't know why, but the presence of the Team and Brian at the same place made her feel uncomfortable, worried and super nervous.

"Hey." Brian took her hand between his; with his thumb drawing circles on the girl's soft skin. "What's wrong?" Tory didn't look at him. Her eyes were in the street, where the Team was parked. Forced by Brian and the newcomers, she had to smile.

"What's up, guys?" Mia greeted smiling.

"How you doing, girls?" Jesse saluted back.

"Girls." Letty winked an eye at them. Leon and Jesse went to the back of the place and took a few bags of snacks. Tory smiled at Letty, taking a bottle of beer and putting it on the counter. Brian was quiet, eating the rest of his sandwich. Mia looked her sister briefly, before turning to the dirty dishes. Vince sat on the free seat next to Brian, pushing a ceramic bowl with peanuts to the other side, making the object hit the Brian's side arm.

"Oh, he's beautiful." Jesse remarked, putting a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"I like his haircut." Leon said, opening a bag of chips. Tory looked at them, laughing inside.

"Hey, Vince." Mia called, wiping her hands. The boy didn't answer; his eyes were put firmly on Brian. "Vince!" She screamed. Then he seemed to react.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?" She asked annoyed.

Vince examined her carefully, pausing every part of Mia.

"You look good." He said, smiling. The girl nodded nonchalantly, turning around.

Brian ran his seat back, pulling out his wallet. He placed on the counter a few dollars.

"Thanks, girls." He bowed. "See you tomorrow." Tory smiled widely.

"'I'll be waiting right here." Brian drummed his fingers on the counter and then turned, heading for the exit.

"Tomorrow?" Vince repeated. "He won't come tomorrow." He whispered as he rose from his chair violently.

"Oh ... I love this part!" Leon exclaimed, eating his snacks.

"Vince, let it go." Tory asked, but her pleading never reached her brother's friend.

"Hey!" He screamed the young man, going to the door. Brian even came around to see it. "Go for a burger starting now. Buy a double with cheese for $ 2.95, fagot!

"I prefer the tuna sandwich." Brian muttered, reaching into his car. Tory and Mia were watching everything from the inside. The young Victoria was ready to intervene.

"Bullshit, asshole " Vince raised his voice, following him. "No one likes the tuna here."

"Well, I do."

The other man moved faster and when he was behind Brian, he stamped the blond against the window. And then, they start fighting. Brian corresponded to the assault with a punch in Vince's face.

"What the hell?" Tory removed her own apron, and jumped over the counter.

"Vic!" Mia called her.

"Call Dom!" her sister exclaimed.

Mia looked at the Team. They were paying attention to the fight on the street.

"Go with her!" she ordered. Leon threw the bag with snacks and Jesse pulled his sun glasses away. When Tory arrived near the two fighters, they were on the floor. Brian was under Vince, receiving blows to his face. Enraged, Vince wouldn't stop so soon.

"Vince!" Tory called, holding him by one of his arms. "Stop men, let go of him!" But Vince pushed her abruptly, making her fall. She felt a terrible pain in her two elbows. But she did not care. She stood up again insistently, really annoying. "I said let him go!" With all her strength, she pushed the big man away. Vince rolled to one side and fell too and in that moment Brian was able to get up. "What the hell wrongs with you, man?!" She yelled.

"Get out of the way, girl." Vince murmured, with his eyes on Brian.

"No, no. I won't move out. You going to stop and get hell out here or I'm going to call Dom and he will kick your damn ass! " The rage was running in Vince's blood. He must finish with that stupid blond guy's pride.

"You're a fagot, boy." Vince insisted. "You 're hiding behind a girl. Come here! Solve this thing as a man!" Brian tried to go to him, but Tory stopped him.

"Don't listen. You're better than him." She whispered. Brian stepped back and touched his nose; his fingers are stained with blood. "Get out, Vince, please." She request politely and calmly.  
The big guy took two steps back too, and someone grabbed Brian from behind. That huge hand pulled him away from Victoria.

It was Dom.

"Hey, he began." Spilner excused himself, raising his hands.

"Well, now I'll finish." Taking advantage of the situation, Vince tried to attack Brian again but with the strong arms of Dom, and Leon's assistance, they managed to stop him.

"Calm down!" Leon requested.

"You're embarrassing me! "Dominic roared. Tory walked around and stood with Brian. "Jesse, give me the wallet. And you stay away from him." Dom demanded. The boy obeyed. But Tory didn't. "Brian Earl Spilner." Dom read looking ID card. "You look like a serial killer." He pointed the blonde guy with the wallet. "That's what you are? Because if you are, I'll kill you for messing with my sisters.."

"No, man. I'm not."

"Don't come around here anymore!" Dominic gave back the wallet, took her sister's arm and started walking to the restaurant.

"Hey, that's bullshit*!" Brian exclaimed.

The elder Toretto stopped.

"Dom, don't do..." Tory begged

Dominic Toretto turned around again, to see Brian face to face.

"You work for Harry, right?"

"Yes, I just started."

"Well, you just fired."


End file.
